Hidden Wings
by Fuku-Sensei
Summary: A Series of short fluffy one-shots involving Tatsumi and Watari. Chapter two added!
1. Story 1:Warmth

Author's Notes-Hello happy people. First fic of the New Year! Oh I bet your just tingling with excitement ^-^ and so you should be because this just also happens to be my first Shounen-ai fic too. You lucky people! Am a bit nervous though, bare with me.

Disclaimer-[Performs an interpretive dance that represents the pain she feels towards the fact that she doesn't own Yami No Matsuei or its characters]

Warnings- Male/Male love, Male/Male Fluffyness. Aw Heck! Just Male/Male in general.

Am thinking about writing a series of Tatari fics but I'm not sure. I'd liked to see how this one goes down first.

Can anyone figure out what's wrong with my format, it keeps going wrong.

One last note, this fic is dedicated to all the lovely people at the Deviantart Tatari Club, Tatsumi Club and Watari Club ^-^ 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Warmth**

"Another day another yen" Tatsumi muttered to himself as he adjusted his tie yet again.

He stood back and fixed his reflection with a hard stare, making sure there wasn't a single hair, thread or cell out of place(1). Happy with what he saw, he gave his tie one last tug and walked out of the small bathroom into the large spacious bedroom beyond.

Anyone walking into the room would be hard pushed to believe that it actually belonged to the infamous Secretary of EnmaCho, early morning light streamed in through the large picture window that occupied one side of the room, adding to the warm atmosphere created by the cream coloured walls. On the other side of the room, pushed up against the wall, was a large dark wooden bookcase filled to bursting point with all manner of books, files and folders, next to it was a wardrobe made of the same dark wood, his suit jacket hung off a peg on its door.

Despite what people believed or thought, Tatsumi did believe in the concept of 'home comforts', his house may not be huge or lavishly decorated but it was comfortable and had everything he needed.

The bedroom was his favorite room in the entire house; he kept his most precious treasures in this room.

One such treasure was a silver plated photo frame standing on the small side table by the bed, anyone taking a closer look would see that it contained a group photo of the entire Shokan-ka on one of the rare occasions when they were actually all together. It had been beautiful that day, even by Meifu' standards.

He looked at the photo, smiling that small smile of his at some of the memories he remembered from that day, it was a rare occurrence for the Shokan-Ka to be gathered in one place, it was interesting to see how everyone interacted with each other.

It was also a great opportunity to gather, as Watari called it, 'future blackmail material'. He wouldn't of believed Tsuzuki and Terazuma could fit forty-eight grapes in their mouths if he hadn't seen it for himself, and if Watari hadn't immortalized the moment and made multiple copies to sell to anyone who was willing to pay 1000 yen. 

But that day was special in more ways then one; it was the day when he had finally been able to free his soul from Tsuzuki' only to bond it to another.

Tatsumi walked towards the large bed and sat down on it, the old mattress sagged under his weight earning a groan from the lump underneath the thick duvet.

Tatsumi smiled "Good morning Watari"

The lump grunted.

Tatsumi leaned forward and placed his hand on, what he hoped, was Watari' shoulder and shook him gently, hoping to gain a real response from Watari.

"Meh… Sumi?" No full words yet but he was making progress.

He shook Watari again "Its time to get up Watari"

Watari refused to relinquish the warmth the duvet provided but spoke anyway.

"Tatsumi… I'm going to look at the clock and I swear you're in big trouble if it says anything before 8:00 I'll…" 

Tatsumi moved his body fully onto the bed so that he lay completely against Watari' covered form, and using the same tone of voice he used on Tsuzuki when he'd handed in a report late asked "You'll do what Watari-san?"

Tatsumi' voice, although scary, was not enough to deter Watari "I'll make you sleep on the sofa"

Tatsumi chuckled "A bold threat indeed" He squeezed the warm body next to him "Especially considering it's my sofa"

Watari' blonde head poked out from beneath the duvet, he looked at the clock hanging on the wall and found that the time was indeed before 8:00, 6:30 if you want to be precise.

He fixed Tatsumi with his own amber glare "Forget about the sofa, I'm making you sleep in the hall"

Tatsumi frowned, he was confused by Watari' actions, it was true that when it came to emotions he wasn't the best equipped to deal with them, but it wasn't unusual for them to be up and about at this time in the morning when Watari slept over (although sometimes very little sleeping was done ^_~) and although the blonde scientist would mutter and mumble the entire time, Watari had never acted like this. What he'd done to upset Watari.

He tenderly brushed some blonde strands from Watari' eyes "Watari what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Watari pushed the duvet from his upper body and, with a bit of shimmying about, was sitting up in the bed and giving Tatsumi another amber glare.

"Why do you have to be up so early? We don't have to be at work for another three hours"

"The early bird catches the worm Watari" Tatsumi simply stated, hoping it would be enough to satisfy Watari' question, sadly for Tatsumi it didn't.

"That is a lie, I've had extensive conversations with 003 about that and beside anyone can catch a worm they don't have any eyes, ears, legs or even a spine" He crossed his arms over his chest "You'd have to be pretty stupid not to able to catch a worm."

"You may have a point there" Tatsumi couldn't deny that.

"So Tatsumi-San" Watari purred as he snaked his long slender arms around Tatsumi' neck "Since that pesky worm isn't going anywhere, how about we have a short lie in this morning?" 

Tatsumi put up little resistance as Watari gently pulled his face towards his own; he put up even littler resistance when Watari pressed their lips together.

Tatsumi had kissed Watari hundreds of times before and this time was no different from the others, warmth would always spread over his body making him safe and wanted. A moan escaped his lips as Watari' hands traveled from his neck to stroke down his shoulders and then finally come to a stop around his waist, the Scientist wrapped his arms around his waist making any chance of escape impossible, not that Tatsumi would even consider such a thing.

The soft blue material of Watari' nightshirt crinkled under the older Shinigami' grasp, don't worry Tatsumi was thoroughly enjoying himself but air was slowly snaking its way up his list of priorities (just barely), luckily for his lungs Watari got the hint and reluctantly broke the embrace. 

Tatsumi frowned at Watari "Your just playing dirty now"

Watari returned the frown with a smirk "Maybe but I've convinced you haven't I?"

"Yes you have" Tatsumi snuggled down so his head rested against Watari chest "But only for fifteen minutes or so"

"Yay!"

"Hush, or I'll change my mind"

"Hushing up"

****************** 

Konoe was not a happy person.

"Where the hell are those two!" He fumed "Their over an hour late!"

Half the Shokan-Ka quivered in fear from behind Tsuzuki' desk (it had the most paper piled on it so it worked better as a shield) except for Wakaba-Chan who'd ended up with the short straw, and granted the job of 'sacrificial lamb'.

She gave Konoe her best, most dazzling smile "Konoe-San I'm sure they'll be here any minute EEP!" She narrowly ducked the unfortunate plant pot as it sailed over her head to smash through a window.

"There won't be a shadow in Meifu or Chijou that will be able to protect that stuck up son of a calculator! Or his little blonde playmate!" A trashcan joined the plant pot along with several important looking files.

Wakaba-Chan. having decided she liked her head bump-free, dashed back to the mini desk fortress to join the rest of the Division.

Tsuzuki growled "Dammit! Whatever' keeping those two better be worth it" he gasped as he saw Konoe' next victim "NO! Not my muffin!"

Tatsumi and Watari slept on peacefully.

+Fin+

WHOOT! I rock =^-^= party hats and banana smoothies for all!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(1)The author would like to point out that he can't actually see his own genetic make-up, this is merely for comedic purposes, but I bet if he could he'd make sure every cell in his body was arranged in a neat and orderly fashion (alphabetical order probably)


	2. Story 2:Diary

Author Notes-Hi everyone, sorry this took so long to update but sadly school work has been getting in the way. Anyway without further ado, I present to you Hidden Wings chapter two! [fanfare]

Muut-[flaps wing happily]^-^  
Kara-Ah such a good muse.

I hate this stupid format! Why can't I get it right! Please can someone, anyone! Offer some assistance 

**Warnings: **Just the usualShounen-ai goodness.

**Disclaimer**:"Insert Disclaimer Here"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hidden Wings**

****

**Part 2**

****

**Diary**

****

****

Date: 29th March 2003

Time: 3:10Pm

Location: Men's Bathroom

Mood: Crap

Hi! 

I can't believe it's taken me this long to write something (Bon gave this to me at Christmas). I'm currently holed up inside a stall, feeling sick and smelling faintly of rotten fish, praying to any deity willing to listen (doubt that there's a God of Scientists) to keep me hidden.

The reason I'm in here is because I had a teeny tiny accident with an experiment, which technically wasn't my fault (Someone swapped the labels! I know they did!). The reason I smell like fish is because that same experiment covered me and I can't get rid of this smell! I feel sick because I breathed in the fumes from the afore mentioned experiment, I'm trying very hard not to vomit right now.

The main reason I'm hiding though is because I don't want Tatsumi to find me. When I had the accident (which wasn't my fault!). Do you know what Tatsumi did! He shouted at me, I was nauseas and barely able to stand and he didn't care! So I started shouting back at him and he shouted back at me. It went on like this for a while and it broke out into this huge argument, which I ended by storming off.

I don't want to see him right now, not because I'm afraid he'll shout at me again, I feel so miserable right now I know that if he comes to speak to me I'll just say something I'll regret!

I can understand that Tatsumi Is angry but did he really need to fly off the handle like he did! Our working relationship is very different from our relationship at home but would it have killed him again to show a bit of concern for my well being.

My lab doesn't explode as often as people think! For Enma' sake! You make a mistake with the amount of sulphuric acid just once and they hold it over your head for the rest of your afterlife. Do you want to know how many times I've blown my lab up? I'll tell you, three! Three times since I first arrived In Meifu.

I'm a Scientist! I have the bit of paper to prove it, I know what I'm doing, but sometimes everyone at the Shokan-Ka treats me like a blonde (Yes I'm well aware that I'm blond but I'm ill and upset, lets see you conjure up adequate adjectives!)

I've lost 003! I hope he's ok, I know Tatsumi won't hurt him (003 has much power over Tatsumi it's the eyes) but I can't help but be a little worried.

I have no one to talk too, that's why I grabbed this diary, usually I would have hunted down Tsuzuki and have a good old moan but he and Bon are out on a mission. I feel so emotional, as if all my chemicals are working overtime, if this is how women feel 80% of the time then they can keep their stupid gender!

I feel so alone.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Watari… Watari are you in here?" Tatsumi called.

Watari snapped the book shut and held his breath as Tatsumi closed the bathroom door behind him. 

Tatsumi walked further into the room, the sound of his shoes hitting the ceramic tiles echoed ominously through out the large room.

Watari was sure Tatsumi didn't mean to be scary half the time, but sometimes he could be scary without knowing it, through sheer force of will Watari was able to keep himself from whimpering. 

The Secretary winkled his nose in disgust "Watari I know you're in here" He smiled "I can smell fish"

Watari bit back a curse, making a mental note to carry air freshener from now on. The nausea returned with a vengeance, forcing Watari to sit down on the only seat available (a toilet), pulling his long legs up against his chest, Watari hugged his legs and rested his chin on his bent knees, the book fell to the floor.

Forgotten and alone.

"Go away Tatsumi-san" Watari was surprised by how hollow his voice sounded. 

When he received no answer, thinking that Tatsumi had left, Watari let out a sigh of relief only to suck it back in at the sound of a squeaking door. Tatsumi was checking the stalls!

Just as the door to his temporary sanctuary creaked open, Watari conjured up a great plan that involved him throwing his body against the door effectively slamming it shut, but a bout of dizziness made him stumble at the last minute. He tumbled out of the stall and into the arms of Tatsumi.

"Watari!" Tatsumi cried out in dismay, he wrapped his arms tightly around the Scientist's waist, supporting his weight as best he could.

Watari, swallowing deeply, tilted his head up to meet the eyes of his friend and lover.

Amber gazed at sapphire. 

Sapphire gazed right back at amber.

Neither gaze held any hatred, only concern and exhaustion.

Watari smiled softly "Forgive and forget?"

Tatsumi returned the smile "Agreed" He slung one of the Scientist's arms over his own shoulder "Now I really think we should be leaving"

Watari leaned into Tatsumi' warmth and flashed him another smile "What's the rush?"

"This is the ladies room"

"I was wondering why it was so pink"

Le Fin 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Well I hope it met you approval ^-^, again I'm sorry it took so long. And again I beg for help! Can someone tell me why my format keeps going funny? 

Till next chapter ^-^


End file.
